1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a microwave oven and method of controlling the same and, more particularly, to a microwave oven and method of controlling the same, which allows a user to set function buttons of the microwave oven according to a user's taste.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microwave oven is a cooking apparatus that uses microwaves to cook food, a process different from using an external heating type cooking apparatus using heat conduction, heat radiation or the like.
The microwave oven is provided with a control panel on the front panel of a cabinet of the microwave oven. The control panel is provided with a plurality of buttons through which the operation of the microwave oven is controlled by a user, and a display window of a display unit which displays an operating state of the microwave oven, sets functions or the like.
Buttons on the control panel are used to select cooking methods desired by a user, and buttons used to carry out cooking using the selected cooking methods are selected by the user to start, select, cancel and do similar operations. Additionally, there are function buttons that are set to execute functions of the microwave oven, for example, a time setting function, a sound turning-on or off function and the like, that, for the user's convenience, are set by the user's one time manipulation.
However, as functions of the microwave oven have been further enhanced to satisfy the user's various demands and the development of technologies, the number of the function buttons has gradually increased. However, the space of the control panel on which the function buttons are mounted has become smaller, so the conventional microwave oven is problematic in that all the function buttons cannot be mounted on the space of the control panel.
Further, in the conventional microwave oven, functions of the microwave oven corresponding to the function buttons are fixed, and a user cannot change the fixed functions to other desired functions.